mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Executioner
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Tom the Trucker (3/1/79 – 12/31/79); Executioner (1/1/80-12/31/98) Real Name: Gordon James Birthday: August 22, 1958 Hometown: The Truck Stop; Shadow of Death Marital Status: Single Alignment: Heel Height: 6'3" Weight: 316 Theme Music: “Convoy” by C.W. McCall (3/1/79 – 12/31/79); "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" by Bob Dylan (1/1/80 – 12/31/98) Debut: March 1, 1979 Debut Opp: Troy Canby Last Match: December 31, 1998 Last Opp: Friends in Low Places Style: Brawler Finishing Move: Truck Stop (Big Boot); Guillotine (Big Leg Drop) Favorite Moves: powerslam, powerbomb Notable Feuds: Seth Greeley, Xavier Cross Image: Jim Neidhart Personal History Gordon was born on August 22, 1958, to Clifford and Marissa (Schmidt) James in Savannah, GA. He graduated from Windsor Forest High School in 1976. He was an all-Georgia defensive lineman for the Knights all four years of high school. He was recruited to play college football by almost all of the SEC and ACC colleges. He decided to go to the University of South Carolina. Gordon was expelled from South Carolina after he partied too much after the Gamecocks' 18-17 win over Ole Miss on October 21, 1978. After losing his scholarship, he left school and trained to be an over-the-road truck driver. He was an independent owner-operator based out of Savannah. Not being able to handle the constant scrutiny of family and friends, Gordon moved to Florence, AL in January 1979. One of his first jobs out of the Florence area was to carry the ring equipment from Tupelo to Jackson for the monthly show. After the February 4, 1979 Jackson card, Gordon broke up a fight between Mr. Tennessee and Grappler. Slamming both men up against the side of the trailer, he held them until Arnold Adams and Jason James arrived. Both men were impressed by his brute power. They wondered if they'd be able to work on some finesse with him. They were afraid that he might just be a powerful brute with no actual skill. Gordon surprised them with his great athletic skill. Gordon became friends with A.J. Adams and 'Mr. Electricity' Steve Regal. Regal mentored Gordon until August 1980 when he left the MVW. Gordon walked into the biggest tag team feud in MVW history. After Grappler turned on Seth Greeley, Gordon made himself available as a tag team partner. Once the tag team of Mississippi's Most Wanted was formed, the entire history of wrestling was changed. They wrestled together for the next nineteen years with the most of their matches being against Sensational Excellence. Throughout his wrestling career, Gordon was the main trucker for the MVW. After he retired from the ring, he continued to be the main trucker for the MVW throughout Mississippi until the MVW closed. After the MVW folded, Gordon also retired from over-the-road truck driving. He never married, but he had a girlfriend in just about every town the MVW wrestled in. No wife. No kids. Just a basset hound to help him pass the days. Quite the sad life now. Title History Title # Won From Lost To Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 1 A.J. Adams (June 12, 1980) 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (September 25, 1980) Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 2 Mr. Hyde (March 12, 1981) 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (June 25, 1981) Tennessee State Heavyweight Title 1 Mark Bradley (September 13, 1981) See Also Mississippi's Most Wanted Category:Wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Super Heavyweights